Is Kai Leaving?
by kokokringles
Summary: The ninja think Kai is leaving the ninja team to be a firefighter! Will he really leave the team? Will Sensei get a replacement Kai? (WARNING: I wrote a fluffy moment and I had a lot to say about it in the ending author's note...let's just say the ending author note is very long. Like this summary. I only have 54 characters left) No flames! (Now 34)


**I just realized I always tell you how I come up with my story ideas so I won't tell you how I thought of this :P**

**Maybe at the end of the story if I remember.**

**I don't own Ninjago or else I'd be making more episodes and I wouldn't have to make FanFictions.**

**Takes place between episodes 19 and 20.**

* * *

"RUN, ZANE! DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!" Jay yelled after Zane.

Jay was the only one yelling after Zane. Kai, Nya, Lloyd and, Cole were rolling on the ground laughing.

Zane had accidentally whacked a goose in the head while him and his teammates were giving the ducks some of Cole's 'bread'.

The bread made the ducks fly off but the geese at it. And if you know geese, they are very mean **(OOH! This reminds me of a story! It's about geese and...never mind. It'd be weird for me to tell you a story in an author's note XD) **and aggressive if someone whacks him in the head **(sometimes they're just mean for the heck of it. Take my word for it)**.

Zane was throwing out more bread when he hit a goose (Jay had named him 'Meanie') in the head.

Meanie got mad and started pecking and biting Zane and that brings us to to the present:

Zane was being chased by geese. One goose must have told his friends and he was being chased by a goose stampede.

Jay had been chased by geese and he knew how NOT funny it was to be chased by geese.

"Zane! You're a ninja! You've fought snakes and skeletons! You can beat up a couple of geese!" Jay yelled.

"There are not a couple! There are thirteen geese." Zane answered and continued running from geese.

"HAHAHAHA! T...this is so...so funny I could...wet my...wet my pants! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kai was holding his side, laughing his head off.

Finally Nya stood up, "Okay, guys. I think we should help Zane and his goose problem."

"No. Not yet. Let me get my phone." Cole got out his phone and started to record Zane running from geese.

It was a pity the boys' laughter flooded out Zane's cries of help.

"GUYS! This ISN'T funny! Geese can seriously hurt you!" Jay told the laughing boys now sprawled in the grass.

Cole was laughing too hard to continue recording so he shut off his phone to continue laughing.

After twenty more minutes of laughing, Nya and Jay got the three boys off the ground and catch the geese.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID GOOSE!" Kai screeched.

"Oh, Kai! Don't be such a goose!" Jay chuckled.

Kai had been chasing Meanie and that put him in a rotten mood. Meanie had just about took Kai's hand off and that made him mad.

**Ten minutes later...**

Kai had caught Meanie and was tempted to take him back to the Bounty so Zane could make cooked goose.

But Cole told him that his face was so red it looked like he had been burned, but got two words yelled in his face.

You probably know what they are. They are 'shut' and 'up'.

* * *

Kai had cooled off when he got back to the Bounty but was still mad at Meanie and swore the next time he saw that goose, he would fry him.

"I bet you could fry him with your temper." Jay teased and got the same two words yelled in his face.

After dinner (Kai was severely disappointed he wasn't eating goose), Sensei told his students serpentine were robbing the fire station (they wanted helmets) so the five ninja (Nya had to stay to do some other stuff) made their way to the fire station but the serpentine had been sprayed to the bone with one of the hoses.

"Look at that fire truck!" Jay pointed to a truck. It was red...and shiny.

A dog (named 'Coal') ran to greet their visitors.

The firemen allowed the ninja to look around the fire station for a bit.

"Look! It's Coal!" Jay bent down to pet the dalmatian. He was named 'Coal' after the coal after a fire was put out.

"Cole, meet Coal the Dog." Jay snickered.

"How do you know him?" Kai asked, "I was chosen (out of you four) to name him. I almost named him, 'Ash' but in loving memory of my good friend, I named him 'Coal'." Jay wore a goofy grin and added, "I made sure they would spell it differently so they wouldn't confuse Cole with a dog."

"Jay, why did you have to name it 'Coal'?" Cole asked, irritated.

"I told you! In loving memory."

"I'm not dead."

"Of course your not dead. If you were dead you wouldn't be here."

That made Zane chuckle a little. Jay was having another one of his conversations.

"I wanted to be a firefighter when I was little." Kai said.

"Well a bunch of boys wanted to be firefighters when they were little. But you got teamed up with your _wonderful_ blue friend." you probably know who said that.

"How wonderful do you think you are?" Cole asked.

"The best blue ninja in the world!"

"Then you must stink. Because you're the _only_ blue ninja in the world." Lloyd smirked.

Jay rolled his eyes but Kai brought up the firefighter subject again, "No. I even wanted to leave the shop to become a firefighter."

"Well you ended up starting fires instead of putting 'em out." Lloyd answered and patted Coal on the head.

"Aren't you happy working with us?" Zane asked sounding a little concerned.

Kai nodded and walked off in the building to do...something.

"Okay...I'm getting a little worried." Jay looked in where Kai entered.

"I am too." Zane agreed.

"Come on, guys! Kai wouldn't do that...would he?" Lloyd started to look worried.

"Kai is very loyal to this team. He wouldn't leave starting fires to putting them out." Cole assured them.

Kai came back and told his teammates to go back to the Bounty. He'd come back later.

* * *

Zane and Jay decided to talk to Nya about Kai's obsession with firefighters **(that made me laugh writing that)**.

"Um, Nya? Can I ask you a question?" Jay asked.

"YOU DO?! YES! THE ANSWER IS YES!" Nya nearly dropped the plate she was drying.

"This isn't a yes or no question." Jay sounded confused when Zane whispered in his ear what she meant.

Jay chuckled slightly, "I haven't come to ask that...yet. But how bad did Kai want to be a firefighter?"

Nya looked a little disappointed but answered the question, "Really bad. He still knows pretty much everything about them."

"Would he...leave for that?" Zane asked hesitantly.

Nya looked uncomfortable, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because he kinda sounded off. I mean, he totally forgot what happened with Meanie and he didn't start teasing Cole about the dog." Jay responded.

"Why would he tease Cole about a dog?"

"Eh, long story. But we're worried that Kai might leave us to be a firefighter!" Jay sounded frantic but Nya burst out laughing, "Oh come on! Kai wouldn't leave us! He loves being a ninja!"

"That is what we assumed too. But now, we are not so sure." Zane answered.

"You guys are making me nervous." Nya put the plate she was holding on the counter.

"So he _would_ leave?!" Jay asked and started breathing heavily.

"We must convince Kai he is happy here!" Zane agreed.

"But what would we do?!" Nya asked, wide-eyed.

"We should talk to the others about this." Zane agreed.

* * *

"Okay...so what you three are saying, you're convinced Kai is gonna leave us to be a firefighter?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. I mean...I think it's safe to assume that." Jay responded.

"It's NEVER safe to assume, Jay." Cole looked at Jay.

"Put more trust in your fellow ninja. Kai will figure this out." Sensei said and poured some tea into his teacup.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he leaves? Will someone replace him? Will Nya stay here? What if he died in a fire—wait...he can't. But...but...but...but...but...but...but...but...bu t...but...but...but...but...but...but...but...but. ..but...but...but...but...but...but...but...but... but...but...but...but...but...but...but...but...bu t...but...but...but...but...but...but...but...but. ..but...but..." Jay tried to think of another thing he could worry about, but he was so busy saying, 'but' he couldn't think of anything.

"Jay. I am sure Kai will figure this out." Sensei said patiently and left the boys' room.

"Despite what Sensei says, we've gotta help him realize he's happy here!" Lloyd said.

* * *

The boys were dealing with serpentine sightings (Lloyd was forced to stay at the Bounty to let Nya teach him some math).

"Look, Kai? Isn't this—" Jay started to say but he got kicked in the stomach.

"Great? Yeah. Getting kicked in the stomach is _perfect_. I've always wanted to fly back and ram my head in a wall." Kai smirked.

"No! Fighting—" Cole got Venomari venom sprayed in his face.

"Serpentine? It has it's ups and downs and you just experienced the downs." Kai answered.

The boys continued trying to tell Kai things like that, but their talking took them off from focusing on fighting and Kai always came up with an amusing answer.

* * *

"I don't think we achieved ANYTHING! I think we just made him want to be a firefighter even _more_! He even went back to the fire station. I don't know why. He didn't tell me." Jay complained with an ice pack on the back of his head.

"I wonder if Sensei will replace him." Lloyd commented without looking up from his math worksheet Nya had wrote for him.

"He _can't_ replace Kai." Cole responded. The venom wore off.

"Technically, he can. It just wouldn't be Kai." Zane piped up.

"Wow, Zane. That helped a LOT." Cole shook his head.

"It did? I would think—"

"Zane, I was being sarcastic."

Kai walked in with more ice for Jay's head but he was trying his best to hide his big grin, "Here's you...(hahahaha!)...you're (tee-hee!) ice...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Kai, THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" Jay sniped snatching the ice pack from Kai.

"That's what you said about Zane being chased by geese." Lloyd looked up from his paper.

Lloyd remembering Zane's little incident made everyone (except for Zane) to fall over laughing.

**Once the laughter died down...**

"Do you really want to leave?" Zane asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kai asked and picked himself up off the floor.

"So you aren't leaving?"

"Why would I leave?"

"Because—" Zane started but Kai cut him off, "You mean to be a firefighter? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE SO DENSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY WOULD I LEAVE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"You mean...you never planned on leaving?" Cole asked.

"No. Where did you get that idea from?" Kai's face went to 'Serious Mode'.

"We thought...why were you so distracted ever since we went to the fire station?" Jay asked.

"OH! That reminds me! I'll be right back!" Kai darted out of the room.

"He was never gonna LEAVE?!" Jay mentally slapped himself across the face and Kai ran back in the room holding a big (no. BIG) box.

"What's in the box?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh...a surprise."

"What's the surprise?" Jay asked.

Kai grinned, "Let Cole tell you." Cole looked a little suspicious but looked in the box.

When he looked in the box, he just about slapped Kai across the face, "So...do you like it?" Kai snickered and about dropped the box.

"TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Cole bellowed but Kai did drop the box and fell over laughing.

"What's in the—ooh." when Lloyd saw what was in the box, he fell over laughing as well.

Cole _did_ slap him across the face, "COLE! THAT HURT!"

"What's in the box?" Jay asked.

"G...go...and...and s...see!" Lloyd managed to say between laughs.

When Jay saw what was in the box, he toppled on the floor.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Grow up."

When the laughter had died down Kai had to say something, "Did you really think I'd leave you?"

Jay looked away, "Uh...maybe."

"I would never leave you. Even if you are the most annoying people I've known."

"HEY!"

"It was a joke (even if you _are_ the most annoying people I've known). I love my life, I love it here, I love my job, I love working with you...and I love you guys. I would never leave you for anything. You are my brothers for life and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Zane smiled, "I don't know what we were thinking. We even got Nya thinking it."

"You told Nya too?!"

"Well yeah. That was the last hint that you were leaving." Jay said.

"Gee, thanks a lot. Now I have to repeat the whole sentence over."

"Oh! I get it! You were just saying that so we'd—" Jay and Kai's argument was cut short by Zane, "After that touching speech Kai made, you're really going to argue?" Cole nodded his head in agreement.

Lloyd looked at the two boys' reaction. They thought about it and their answer stunned them all, "YES! Now what was I saying? Oh yeah! That we'd..." Kai and Jay continued to argue but I'm going a draw to this scene right now and skip to the next day.

**The next day (if you weren't paying attention)**

Cole forced Kai to take his 'surprise' back where it belonged and then since Kai didn't want to repeat what he said to Nya **(actually, I think Kai would...I'm just a little embarrassed writing fluffy moments like that...maybe I'll write it if you seriously want it...)** Jay told Nya it was all a misunderstanding and Kai had just been distant because of Cole's 'surprise' and it involved the fire station.

Zane (who got over his fear of geese) helped Cole catch Meanie as payback for several things.

I'd tell you what happened when Kai saw Meanie, but that wouldn't have such a nice ending.

* * *

**For your information...I NEVER WANT TO WRITE A FLUFFY MOMENT LIKE THAT EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER AGIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I GOT SO UNCOMFORTABLE WRITING THAT! But like I said...if you want Kai to talk to Nya I can do that.**

**I don't even think Kai's explanation was that good, to be honest. But I always think my stories aren't perfect...just in case...if you get my meaning.**

**I hope you enjoyed and...OH MY GOSH! I WROTE MY LONGEST ONESHOT EVER! I was tempted to write this into chapters but I'm mostly known for my oneshots so I decided to do another one.**

**I almost published one oneshot but I didn't think you'd like it (but I'm also nervous about this one). It's about where the ninja rescue a girl and she's DETERMINED to be a ninja!**

**If you want full info on my ahem, goose experience...TOO BAD! Okay, I'm kidding. You're free to ask (but it ain't pretty).**

**No. I will BREAK MY HABIT OF TELLING YOU HOW I COME UP WITH MY RANDOM STORIES! **

**I got from telling you I never want to write another fluff again, to writing about how I come up with my plots.**

**But I never did tell you how I came up with writing TLOTLIB...*Jay smacks me across the face***

**RIGHT! I said I'd break that habit! So I will!**

**Okay...this probably has more words than my introduction in the first chapter of TLOTLIB...**

**OH WELL! Have a good day/night and God bless!**

**Vale! (Pronounced wall-a. Do you know what language that is in? NO LOOKING UP, CHEATER!)**

**HINT: I USED BAD GRAMMAR FOR THAT LANGUAGE!**

**CORRECT GRAMMAR: Valete! More than one person...wait...you are probably one person reading this...so vale? But if you are reading this, probably more people will...HMMM. I'll have to think about this one...ROSSETTA STONE, HERE I COME!**

**Sorry if you hated this story...but no flames. If you do flame (flaming aka being a bully), do it as a guest and don't cuss. **

**CIAO! (By the way, I skimmed through this while editing...so sorry if I made more mistakes than usual.)**

**Wait, I almost have 3,000 words! That'll be a record (I think) so I'll spam this ending :D**

**Ashdiehdfeuhd hf ewfhweuihfuirh uirhgi hgri ugteuri giuruhg rrehg prehr purihg eriuhg reihguerhg urih gepriuhg eirohg rgh irhg reht rriuhg eriuh eriu erih irh ipor ori ior ieorjg eiorj ior ehgih gihg riehg erjhg erigh erihg p!**

**Okay...you probably didn't read my spamming...A HUNFRED MORE WORDS?! Actually, I need 93 right now...but that's not including what I writing right now.**

**If you actually read this REALLY LONG epylogitite (inside joke) I salute you!**

***Salute***

**Now I am signing out NOW (for real. No kidding).**

**(I need 35 more words now)**


End file.
